A NEW JOURNEY
by crazygirlcharu
Summary: there...is a new begining...and some up..and downs in relationships..want to know more then just read
1. Chapter 1

It's the start of a new beginning, a new term of a scholastic year, meanwhile, Bloom enters the school grounds and starts exploring the school to see if anything has changed, she feels very excited! Bloom - Wow! A new term of school! I hope this year will be a blast! In an unbelievable coincidence, the other girls spotted Bloom. Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla are all very nervous... Stella - Bloom! Hey girl! How are you?! It's so nice to see you again! Bloom turns around, astonished. Bloom - Stella..., Stella, is that you?! Alright, we meet again! Flora - Yes we do! We are gonna be sophomores this year! Musa - Yo, if you wanna rock the bo-ho, do whatever you want! Tecna - Not to sound illogical, but what do you mean by that speech? Musa - Never mind, Tech! Layla - Not to sound dumb or anything, but what's a sophomore Flo? Flora - A sophomore is the second year of a fairy attending Alfea! And you recieve the second step to becoming a fairy! The Charmix! Layla - Oh right, Thanks Flora! Wow, Charmix! Flora - No probs, Lollie! Stella - Well, that went well! Bloom - Let's just get in school OK? Stella - Yeah! I was at Solaria, I was so sweaty! It feels like I was in the frying pan, and now I'm in the freezer! IT'S COLD! Tecna - Good personification, Stella, that was very logical of you! Stella - Why thank you Tecna...I think. Bloom - The second time! LET'S GO IN! So they finally entered Alfea Flora - Alfea didn't change at all from last year! Musa - OK, now enough chit-chat and let's get goin' in our dorm rooms and start unpacking our things! I'm exhausted! Maybe we can get a chance to rest too! and so they went to their dorms, unpacking their things. 


	2. Chapter 2

THEY UNPACKED AND SLEPT FOR THE FIRST MORNING OF OFFICIAL SCHOOL BUSINESS. Tecna - We have a general school assembly. Hurry! Layla - We are Tecna! Just chill! Tecna - Chill, ok, breath in...breath out...yes... Bloom - You guys, lets just go to to the assembly! THEY ARRIVE IN THE HALL, AND IN THEIR SEATS AT THE LONG TABLES. Faragonda - As you know, this is a new beginning for Alfea! I hope this year will be a better one then last year! This doesn't apply for first-year students. Musa - Woah, Ms. F really changed her attitude! Stella - In what way? Musa - Don't know. Just feelin' it. Stella - Whatever! Faragonda - Lessons will start in 10 minutes! I have some proposals to make! AND SO FARAGONDA MADE HER PROPOSALS. Flora - Glad to be out of there! Let's go to our first lesson! With Professor Du Four! I love her lessons! Layla - Me too. THEY ENTER THE CLASSROOM. Bloom - Hello Professor! How are you?! It's been a while now! Du Four - Yes, yes, it's has been a bit now hasn't it? Anyways, let's start! The syllabus isn't going to wait much longer! AND SO THEY HAD THEIR LESSONS. 30 MINUTES HAVE PASSED. Tecna - We learned a new spell! I love it! It turns any type of thing into the colour you like, meaning the colour you have in mind! Flora - Yes, like I said, I love Du Four's lessons! Musa - Next lesson is with the new teacher. Bloom - Professor Avalon right? I seen him before. Flora - Me too, he's really cute! Stella - Are you thinking what I'm thinking Flo?! Flora - What? Oh, NO NO! Stella - Ok ok. I'm just saying! It's ok to fall for a guy! THEY ARRIVED IN THE CLASSROOM. Avalon - You must be the new students, I'm Professor Avalon, Pleased to meet you! AND THEY TALKED AND TALKED UNTIL THE THIRD BELL RANG, WHICH MEANS LESSONS STARTED. Musa - Wow! Now this dude's got amazing lessons! Layla - Totally! AND SO THEY WENT TO THEIR OTHER LESSONS. AND CONTINUED THEIR BEGINNING OF A NEW YEAR. 


	3. Chapter 3

NEXT DAY, THEIR FIRST LESSON WAS WITH PROFFESSOR PALLADIUM, THEY HAD A FIELD TRIP. Palladium - Good Morning girls! As you know, today we have a field trip!To Black Mud Swamp! Tecna - We had that last year. Another trip to paradise... Layla - Great, I can see where this is going... Flora - Guys, be silent! If he catches us, a 300 word-essay! Tecna - That's a lot of fun! Layla - For you, I can understand that Tecna. Tecna - Hey! Layla - OK, OK, I'm sorry. I was just joking! Tecna - I know, me too! BLOOM AND STELLA ENTER THE CLASSROOM, 5 MINUTES LATE. Stella - Woah, make way! Bloom - Yeah, Princess of Sparks and Princess of Solaria are coming through! EVERYONE STARTS TO LAUGH. Amaryl - What on Earth? Ortensia - Actually, what on Magix? Amaryl - Just shut your big fat mouth Ortensia! Sheesh! Palladium - Where were you girls? You are 5 minutes late! Bloom - We're very sorry Professor! We overslept and I had to wake up Stella, she was still sleeping! Stella - Yeah, yeah! You could have said that when everyone wasn't looking! EVERYONE GIGGLES. Palladium - Well, it's ok. Sit down girls. Don't let that happen again or it will go in your personal record! Stella - Thank-you so much Professor! THEY GO IN THEIR PLACES. Flora - I'm so sorry I didn't wake you up Bloom, I was so worked up about knowing that we're going to this field trip! Bloom - It's OK. Stella - Yeah, don't worry girl! Palladium - Come on ladies, let's go to the magical reality chamber to get to Black Mud Swamp! AND SO THEY FOLLOWED PROFESSOR PALLADIUM TO THE MAGICAL REALITY CHAMBER. 


	4. Chapter 4

THE GIRLS WERE IN THE MAGICAL REALITY CHAMBER. Palladium - Are you ready girls? Flora - Ready as I'll ever be. PALLADIUM PREPARES THE TIME CAPSULE MACHINE. Palladium - One, two, three, Time capsule engage! AND THEY WERE EMERGED IN A BURST OF LIGHT AND SPEED, A RAINBOW OF COLOURS SURROUNDING THEM. THEY GOT WARPED SAFELY INTO THE SWAMP. Musa - Did we make it? Stella - I think we did. TECNA CHECKS HER PERSONALIZED FREQUENCY TIME-GUIDE SCAN. Tecna - If my calculations are correct, wait, what's this? HER TIME-GUIDE SCAN BEEPS. Tecna - No, my calculations are correct. We are in the swamp ladies! At the far end of it. Layla - Well then, let's get started. What did we have to find again? Bloom - A Magenta Daisy. Stella - But aren't Daisies supposed to be yellow and sometimes orange here and there? Flora - Correct Stella, but this is a rare flower. There are barely anymore!Just about 100 left! Bloom - OK girls, let's get started...Man...Oh what sweet tempations...NOT! 


	5. Chapter 5

THEY STARTED SEARCHING THE SWAMP. Tecna - This is kinda lame, don't you think? Searching for a Magenta Daisy... It's going to take ages! Flora - Oh, be patient, Tecna! We all are patient when you are interested in something and we are not, so try decame as I am taking interest in my favorite things! Which is, as you know- Musa - -Floral studies, yeah, yeah. Bloom - Stop fighting! We are so not going to achieve anything in this kinda ruckus! Tecna - We aren't! We're discussing! Musa -Yeah, I guess. STELLA HAS A PHOTO IN HER HAND. IT SEEMS LIKE A HANDSOME, CUTE, HOTTIE BOY. Layla - Who is that guy? Stella - Who do you think it is?! Brandon, duh! Do I have anyone else? Musa - Don't know, maybe you're switching! Stella - Ha ha, very funny! I won't have anyone! My heart belongs to my schnookums! Flora - It's like she got enchanted with a love spell or something! Layla - Seems like it. Stella - No, it doesn't seem like it! I'm just thinking about him, you know! Bloom - Of course we know! We have boyfriends ourselves you know! Except for Layla. Layla - I think I don't need one. EVERYONE STARTS TO TEASE LAYLA. Tecna - Oh? Is that right? Did I hear, "I DON'T need one?" am I right? Is that what I was hearing? LAYLA BLUSHES Layla - OK, OK! Shut up! If I want one, I can get one, but I don't need one right now! I'm only 16! Stella - Well, if you want one, try to get one early! Musa - Yeah, you don't want one when you're in your 40's! EVERYONE STARTS TO LAUGH Layla - OK, OK. I'll try ok? I'm already having an eye for boys. All of the Winx girls - YOU GO GIRL! AND SO THEY START TO LAUGH AGAIN! 


	6. Chapter 6

THEY ARE SEARCHING IN THE SWAMP, BLOOM FEELS QUITE EXCITED, FOR WHATEVER BIZARRE REASON. BEING IN A SWAMP LIKE THIS IS NOT EXCITING! Bloom - This is so exciting! Flora - Bloom, quiet! I'm picking up traces of the daisy! Tecna - Finally! I'm tired! And I wanna go home! Musa - Shut up Tech! IN THE SWAMP, THEY ARE NEAR A LAKE FULL OF MUD. A CAVE SEEMS TO BE SEEN. Flora - Is that a cave? I think it is. This tracker-device is going haywire! Layla - Let's go check it out! AND THEY DIP THEMSELVES INTO THE LAKE. THE LIQUID SEEMS VERY WARM. Stella - This is like when you're in a spa! This mud feels so relaxing! It's warm... THEY SEE A BRIGHT SHINING LIGHT COMING FROM THE CAVE. Flora - Come on! There's something glowing in that cave! AND THEY RUN TO THE CAVE, ENTERING IT FULL SPEED. THEY SEE SOMETHING PINKISH. Tecna - Are those the magenta daisies? You were right Flora! Not much left! Stella - Now I get it. So this is were the Magenta Daisies bloom! Quite a lovely place! Flora - We only need one. But slipping up two more doesn't matter. We worked hard! Bloom - So, is this the end of the mission? Already? Not much really. Tecna - Thank Mother Techno! I was really not in a good mood here! Stella - Ready Flora? Did you get your flowers? Come on! Let's get back to Alfea! Flora - Right. I'm coming, call Professor Palladium in the meantime! Bloom - You got it! THEY CALL PALLADIUM, WHILE FLORA IS GETTING THE FLOWERS. Palladium - Girls? Did you get what we were looking for? Musa - You bet we did Professor! And we are also snatching some for ourselves! Palladium - Excellent! I will open the portal directly were you are! Stella - Great! We don't have to go back! We're taking a shortcut! Flora - I'm ready! Did the portal open? AND SPEAKING OF THE PORTAL, IT OPENED LIKE A METEOR JUST FALLEN FROM THE MAGICAL SKY. Palladium - Go on girls! Bye for now! All of the Winx girls - Bye! AND THEY ENTERED THE PORTAL, MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. 


	7. Chapter 7

ONCE THE MISSION WAS OVER, AND A WEEK HAD PASSED, ALL OF THE GIRLS SEEMED A LITTLE QUIET.

Bloom Good morning Bloom! I was just watering my plants!

Musa s the beat?

Tecna Geez, you always have logic on your mind!

Tecna m a citizen from Zenith!

THEN STELLA WALKS IN.

Stella Hey Stella!

Stella s new?

Tecna m just missing Timmy And I We

Musa t seen them for about a week now!

Flora - Why don't we go for a visit?

Stella - I think that's a fab idea, Flo!

Layla - I'm staying here with Piff and Francis, I don't have a boyfriend.

Bloom - OK, Get one!

Layla - Yeah, maybe. Well, see ya!

All of the Winx girls except Layla - Bye Layla!

Piff - Goo ga!


	8. Chapter 8

Bloom Totally! I can OK, OK, don I Were are you young ladies going?

Tecna Feel free! But be safe!

Stella Hey! Riven! Helia!

Helia We missed you! We came to see you!

Bloom Oh goodie! Perfect timing!

AND TOGETHER THEY WENT TO THE BOYS Is that Brandon?

Riven Uh, hey Riven, how-

Stella I WHAT?! Brandon! Are you cheating on me?!

Brandon Of course you can! We are finished!

AND STELLA WALKS ON THE OTHER SIDE.

Helia I, I Oh leave her dearest!

Brandon t, I Now, where were you taking me?

Brandon Finally! We can go on our date!

AND THEY LEAVE, JUST THE TWO OF THEM.


	9. Chapter 9

STELLA IS STILL OUT OF HER MIND, SHE CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. Stella – Who does that man think he is?! I can't believe he would do this to me! Flora – Well, we know that Brandon wouldn't do this, don't you think? Stella – I don't care anymore, we're through! I'll find someone better than him! Layla – See? Told you no boyfriend needed! ALL OF THE WINX GIRLS EXCEPT LAYLA LOOK AT HER IN DISBELIEF. Layla – What? What did I say? Tecna – What do you think? Musa – Layla, you're supposed to cheer up Stella, not make her even more miserable then she is! Layla – OK, OK, I'm sorry, but I've got a point you know. Bloom – No you don't Layla, be quiet. Layla – Whatever. Stella – Girls, don't fight because of me and Brandon, I'll fix this problem myself. Bloom – We're not fighting, Stella. Flora – Yes, we're discussing. Stella – In an unordinary way, seems like it. Musa – Stella, we're saying we're not fighting, so we're not! Tecna – Musa's got a point, Stella. Stella – Well, OK, I'm going outside for a while, going for a walk. Bloom – Great idea, let's take some fresh air. Musa – Yeah, I'm beat. THEY LEFT STELLA'S DORMROOM. UNEXPECTEDLY, AMORE TURNS UP FROM BEHIND THE PILLOW. Amore – I've got to do something! Lockette – Do what? Amore – Well, I am the Pixie of Love! Piff – Dika babi! Digit – Piff means that Amore's got a point, and she is Stella's bonded pixie. Amore – That's right! Tune – Yes, that's a well-mannered idea. Amore – So I'm going off to find Brandon! Talk to you later, guys! Lockette – Do you need help? We can come with you. Tune – Yes, help is available from your bestest friends. Amore – Thanks a lot girls, but I don't need help, I must do this on my own! It's my job! Piff – Teeth! Digit – Piff means be careful! Lockette – Yes, do be careful, Amore! Amore – Don't worry about me, you can count on it! AND AMORE LEFT STELLA'S DORMROOM, OUTSIDE TO RED FOUNTAIN. To be continued... 


End file.
